


Rebuilding

by PotatoQuinn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Burning/burned bodies, Carnage - Freeform, Explosion, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Humans are scarier than zombies, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Zombies, i tried okay, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: The world is in ruins, and the dead are walking around and eating the living. People are desperate and greedy, and Rose Tyler soon discovers that sometimes, the living are more dangerous than the undead. She can really only trust herself, and maybe the kid that follows her around. (Amy Pond/Rose Tyler pairing)(gxg)





	1. 1

"Help us! Oh god, help us!" a scream pierced through the air, and the three people nearby turned towards the source.

"Who the fuck is screaming?" Rex Matheson whisper-yelled, taking out his machette. 

Rose Tyler resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the 32 year old American as he inched towards the overturned car, scowling. He was dark skinned, with black hair and dark eyes. He was always angry, and took it out on whoever was nearby. Usually. 

They were supposed to be on their way back to camp by now, and this was the third delay they'd come across. She unsheathed her combat knife and followed close behind, Esther Drummond close to her side with her hunting knife. 

Esther was a 28 year old blonde with blue eyes, quiet and shy. She usually stuck close to the others, but if she had to, she kicked ass. 

Rose caught her reflection in a side mirror, but had no time to distinguish her dirty features as a lump of flesh and bone sprang at them with chomping jaws. She lunged sideways and grabbed the thing's shirt, yanking it to the ground before she plunged her knife in its skull. Brain matter and blood splattered on her face, and she wiped at it with the back of her hand. 

"'s all right, I got it," she mumbled, sarcasm dripping from her words. The woman in the car was still screaming, which was grating on her nerves. "Oi! Shut up, will ya! You'll bring on a horde!" she kicked at the metal, and the woman spluttered.

"I- I'm sorry. Please, help us!" the woman inside was barely older than she was, her black hair matted and bloody. She had managed to unbuckle, and lay huddled on the underside of the roof of the car. A little girl clung to her side. 

"Right, just hold on. What's the girl's name?" Rose spoke, being the people person of the three. 

"Her name's Reagan," the woman whimpered. "I'm Jade."

"Okay, well Jade, I need Reagan to come out first, so's my friends can pull you out." Rose held out a hand, and thankfully the child obeyed. She pulled the little girl to the side, checking her over for bites and injuries. "Does it hurt anywhere?" 

Reagan shook her head, her blue eyes wide. "No."

And what a miracle that was. Rex and Esther pulled Jade out, and the woman was covered in cuts and bruises, and one lone bite on her ankle. Rex circled the wreck and found a dead thing with its head kicked in. Esther squatted next to Jade, talking to her in low tones. Til she started freaking out, sobbing and trying to pull herself up.

Rose sighed and ran a hand partway through her tangled hair, closing her eyes. "Esther, let me talk to her. You watch the kid, yea?" her friend agreed, and Rose switched her places. "Listen, kay? We can't take you with us. You're infected."

Jade shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks. Rose thought she was going to argue back, cause a scene. "I don't care about that. Of course I can't go. But my niece needs someone. She's only six!" she gripped the younger woman's hand, pleading with eyes that matched the girl's. "Please, take her with you! She's a fast learner, and she can make herself useful..." she let out a harsh cough, red splattering the ground.

Rose bit back a bitter reply, opting instead to take a moment to breathe. She looked over at the girl, watched as she shrank away from her fellow raiders. The little girl was watching her too, her face solemn. The blonde chewed on her lip and took a deep breath, turning back to Jade. "Alright." 

"Rose!" Rex stepped forward, ready to argue. 

"Don't. She's a kid, Rex," she stood and set her hands on her hips, staring him down. 

"Fine. But she's your responsibility," he spat it out, like it was supposed to be an insult. 

"That's what I'm sayin'!" she shot back, shaking her head and putting her knife away. "Take care of her," she nodded at Jade, who was fading fast and would turn any moment. She went to the little girl and held out her hand. "Come on, sweetheart. I told her I'd look after ya." The child took her hand and let herself be led away, knowing better, somehow, than to look back. 

^~^~^~^~^

It was nearing night time by the time they made it back to camp. Rose was carrying the girl on her back as she slept, and was near exhaustion herself. She almost cried when she saw the scattering of tents that made up their camp. They were set up in a field, consisting of six other survivors, not including Rose. 

The first person to spot the three returning was Jenny Smith, the seventeen year old daughter of Dr. John Smith. She had long blonde hair that she usually kept up and sparkling brown eyes. Rose considered her a good friend. The younger blonde called out to the others, and three more people emerged from their tents. 

Dr. John Smith was a graying man of 48, with angry eyebrows and a scowl. He was actually very kind, but sometimes he forgot to smile. He was a doctor, before, and he usually focused on any illness going on. He was also their appointed leader.

Gwen Cooper was 29 with black hair to her shoulders and gray eyes. She didn't smile either, but Rose suspected that was because she'd been seperated from her husband and daughter half a year ago. She usually handled setting a perimeter when they moved somewhere else.

Dr. Martha Jones was a dark skinned woman at 26, very pretty with black hair and dark brown eyes. She had been a surgeon, and handled injuries. She was a bit more laid back than the other adults. 

Martha was the first to speak. "What took you guys so long?" she pulled Esther in for a hug, then went for Rose. "Who's this?"

Esther helped Rose put Reagan down, and the little girl woke up. She clung to Rose's leg, looking up at the others silently. Rose put her hand on her dark head, stroking just a bit to comfort her. "Her name's Reagan. We found her in an overturned car on our way back."

"Oh." Martha nodded, then knelt down and smiled. "Hello, Reagan. My name's Martha, an I'm a doctor. I know Rose probably already asked, but does it hurt anywhere?"

Reagan shook her head, hiding behind Rose a bit more. The blonde sighed and smiled apologetically. "She doesn't seem to like many people," she knelt down and took hold of the girl's arms gently, pushing her away. "Listen, you gotta let Martha look over ya. It's the rules, okay?" She frowned and sighed. "Listen, I'll go first, and then you, okay?" The little girl nodded, agreeing silently.

Martha smiled and led the runners to the middle of camp, where she kept all of their medical supplies. Rose sat on the picnic table, allowing Martha to check her over for any hidden injuries. The little girl watched silently, sticking as close to Rose as she could without getting in the way. The doctor made quick work of checking over Rose for bites and scratches, making sure to check for other injuries as well. Then, the blonde sat on the table with Reagan so that the child would sit still. "She's fine, considering." Martha patted the girl's head and smiled at Rose. 

"Before you say anything, I'm taking responsibility for her. I'll share my food and water and tent, so there's no risk and the rations stay the same." Rose held her hand out for the child to take, helping her down off the table. 

Martha opted stay silent, nodding her consent. She dug in her doctor bag for a second before pulling out a wrapped sweet, offering it to the child. "I've got a bunch of these stashed. They almost taste like caramel." 

Reagan tilted her head and took one, her blue eyes wide and curious. She looked up at Martha and blinked owlishly. "Thank you." Her voice was a whisper as she looked up at Rose, holding the candy up to show her. 

"You're very welcome," Martha smiled, turning to Esther who was waiting patiently for her turn. 

Rose led Reagan to her tent and dug around in her pack for an extra shirt. "Here, you can change into this for now. I'll find you some clothes your size when I go on my next run."

Once she was changed, Rose and Reagan snuggled into the sleeping bag and drifted off.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more people appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but I was stuck for awhile. So have this. Also, Amy will be appearing soon, I promise.

A week went by before the group was packing up to move on. According to the calendar that Jenny kept in a notebook, it was mid-September, which meant cooler weather where they were. Doctor Smith, whom everyone just called "the Doctor", was hoping to find some sort of structure for the group to stay in. Either a house or abandoned shop, anything really, with walls and a roof.    
  
Rose already had all her stuff packed up and ready to go in a large duffle, and was helping Gwen take down their parameter. Which was mostly just twine threaded through cans and metal things that made noise when they hit each other. They took the time to unthread everything, putting the noisemakers in a bag and wrapping the twine around a piece of cardboard to keep it from tangling. Reagan helped by taking the metal things and placing them in the bag. She was quiet, like she had been all week, only answering questions with a nod or shake of her head. Sometimes she whispered a "thank you" to Rose or Martha, and sometimes she spoke softly to Rose if she was hungry, thirsty, or needed to go to the bathroom. She went where Rose did, and only left her side if Rose told her to.   
  
"That should be it then," Rose declared, zipping the bag up after Reagan had put in the last can. "All set to go."

 

Rex helped Esther pack up her tent and things, smiling softly. She was the only one he didn't scowl at, the only one he was truly kind to. The whispered quietly, exchanging gentle touches and lingering gazes while they worked.   
  
After another hour, the group was on the move. Rex and Gwen took point, their weapons drawn but not aimed. They scouted ahead, near enough to be heard if they yelled or whistled. The Doctor was next, Jenny next to him with a bat in her hand. Then Martha and Esther, with Reagan right behind them. Rose was last, keeping an eye on everyone and making sure Reagan kept up.    
  
They walked through an expanse of trees, slow and quiet while they picked over fallen branches and rising roots. They kept an eye out for the undead and another eye out for any more survivors. Sometimes, the survivors were more dangerous than the undead.    
  
As much as they tried to stay in the formation they started in, the group somehow ended up morphing and clumping together. Rex still scouted ahead with Gwen, but the others all clumped up behind them. Reagan attached herself to Rose's hand, pushing through the tiredness that threatened. Jenny walked next to Rose, her metal bat hanging loosely in her grip. Esther and Martha walked directly in front of Rose, Jenny, and Reagan. The Doctor ended up behind them all, keeping watch over the young ones. He pushed to the front when they reached a paved road, halting the others.   
  
The road stood empty, save for a few abandoned vehicles. A red two door car lay on its side with glass scattered around it, a blue pickup truck sat nearby in similar destruction blocking the rest of the street. Sitting parked in the middle of the road facing towards the destruction was a bus, one-tier, silver and black. It had a few dents, and the paint was scratched up, but otherwise it was in good condition.  The door stood open, and the vehicle seemed empty, so the Doctor stepped forward to inspect it further. Perhaps it still ran, and they could turn it around to take it farther down the road to find shelter. He waved for the others to stay put as he neared the bus.    
  
"Hold up, old man, what do you think you're doing?" A voice cut through the silence that had settled, making the group jump almost as one. Rex, Gwen, Jenny, and Rose all readied their weapons instantly, tensing up in preparation for a fight. A short woman came 'round the bus, a sawed off shotgun aimed at the Doctor. She wore a sundress and combat boots with a leather jacket, her brown hair pulled back in a half-do to keep it out of her face. "Step away from the bus." She motioned with the shotgun.   
  
"Alright alright, I'm going. Just, aim that elsewhere!" The Doctor put his hands up and backed away, positioning himself between the newcomer and his group. "I thought the bus was empty, I just wanted to look."   
  
"Fair enough,” she conceded. “But it's taken." She tilted her head, seeming completely unamused. 

 

“Trouble, Clara!” Another voice cut through from where the woman had come from, followed by an even shorter woman with her dark hair swept up off her neck. She was in faded jeans and a long sleeved, cream-coloured shirt with a pair of hiking boots on her feet. She carried an assault rifle slung over her shoulder and an axe in a holster on her thigh. “There's a horde coming from the south. A hundred or more.” She stopped suddenly at the sight of the strangers, her hand going directly to the axe. “Who’re your new friends?”

 

“Dunno. They just came out of the woods.” Clara glanced at her companion. “How much time have we got before the horde catches up?”

 

“Maybe twenty minutes, give or take.” The woman shifted on her feet, still staring at the group of intruders. She addressed the Doctor, her eyes flitting over the group. “Can you fight? Got any weapons?”

 

“Ashildr!” Clara spluttered, her brows furrowing. 

 

“We can't hold our own against that many, no matter how good we think we are. We're stuck here til we can move that wreckage, and we need the bus, so we need all the help we can get.” The shorter woman risked a glance at her partner, throwing her a pointed look.

 

Clara worked her jaw for a moment before flicking her gaze to the old man in front of the others. “Are you willing to help?” 

 

~~~

 

Reagan cried when she was put in the bus with Martha, not wanting to be separated from the person she depended on. Rose managed to calm her down by draping her jacket over the little girl's shoulders and promising to come and get her as soon as she could. Jenny made herself comfortable on top of the bus, hooking her feet under a rail that ran along the edge to keep herself rooted while she hung half over the side. From there, she could swing her bat pretty well, she figured. She kept a knife strapped to her hip just in case, though. Rex and Gwen stationed themselves in the bed of the truck, their guns at the ready. Rose and Esther stood on one side of the bus, near the ladder that lead to the roof. John and Clara stood on the other side. Ashildr put herself on top of the sideways car, her rifle at the ready.

 

The undead were upon them sooner than they wanted. A few stragglers arrived first, in ones or twos. Rose and Esther took turns plunging their knives in the rotten skulls, the Doctor disposing of the few that made it past.  This lasted about five minutes, and then the groups of walking flesh got bigger. In fours and fives, groaning and moaning with outstretched limbs and snapping jaws. Rose cursed and hoisted herself up the ladder to join Jenny, hanging over the side to bash skulls in with the pipe wrench she found. Esther fell back to join Rex and Gwen by the truck, climbing up on the roof of the cab. From there, she picked off the zombies she could with her FN five-seven. Clara and the Doctor backed up to the bus, standing by the door as they blasted their weapons through the brains of the sickening monsters. Ashildr waited a few minutes before starting to pick off more dead things, mostly hitting her mark with her M16.

 

The group as a whole were able to blast through half the zombies before they got overwhelmed, the ones on the ground making a break for the bus door. The Doctor was in first, Clara right behind him. Gwen and Rex jumped out of the truck to sprint to the bigger vehicle, Rex dragging Esther behind him. Ashildr ran as well, getting there a split second before Gwen. 

 

“Shit, Esther!” Rex yelled out, emptying his ammo into several bags of flesh as they pulled at the blonde, even as she sunk her knife into the eye of one. She lost her grip on the knife, dropped her gun, and was only saved by Gwen spinning and shooting the nearest two rotting things in their decaying heads. The blonde was covered in brain matter, blood and guts by the time Rex managed to pull her into the safety of the bus. “You okay?”

 

Esther panted, bent over at the waist as she fought to catch her breath. “Y- yeah. ‘M okay.” She winced a bit, her hands on her knees. “Just… winded.”

 

“We can't move anywhere until the horde is gone.” Ashildr watched as some of the lumbering bodies passed the bus, others gathering at the door and trying to get in. She scowled and opened the window on the left, aiming her M16 at the truck. “I need to back up.”

 

“Jenny is still on the roof! And where's Rose?” The Doctor pushed his way to the front, his eyebrows angrier than usual. Reagan whimpered from Martha's arms, both sat at the table in the middle of the bus.

 

“I saw her climb to the roof,” Esther muttered, leaning into Rex as he put his arm around her shoulders with his lips in her hair.

 

“If they're smart, they'll get a grip when I start the engine.” Ashildr set her gun in the corner of the seat, turning the key and pushing the button that needed pushing to set the engine roaring. She shifted the gears to reverse, watching the rearview mirrors as she backed the metal beast back down the road slowly. The bus flattened a few undead unlucky enough to stay in the way, making the people inside bounce around a bit. The brunette woman pulled the bus into a position a safe distance from the wreckage before shutting the engine down again. “Alright, let's see if I can make that truck go boom.” She smirked and took up her rifle again, aiming once more at the truck. She took a deep breath and held it a moment, licking her lips and tightening her grip. She breathed out as she pulled the trigger, and a second later the bus shook with the explosion as the truck went up in flames.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Town, we find Amy Pond and Jack Harkness. 
> 
> Some world building, at least for this particular Town...
> 
> Summaries aren't my thing, tbh

A column of smoke drifted in the wind, just close enough to see it. There had been an explosion, they had heard it. The Master, a pale man of thirty and the Master of the whole Town, ordered a group of twenty to investigate. The team was preparing now, gathering ammo and weapons and water for the journey. He appointed his favourite male lover, Jack Harness, as Team Leader. 

 

Jack was given a pair of army fatigues and combat boots, a white tank top and a long jacket to wear for the mission. Usually Members of the Harem weren't permitted clothes. He was allowed an AK-74 assault rifle to sling across his back, along with a combat knife sheathed at his hip. They were never permitted weapons except to go on runs and missions for the Master. He got ready in the Master's House, his best friend helping him. 

 

“Listen to me, yeah?” Amy Pond straightened the lapels of Jack's jacket, her face serious. “You get an opportunity to bolt, you go.” The redhead looked up, her green eyes peering into his greys.

 

“I'm not-” he tried to interrupt. 

 

“No, don't worry about me.” She shook her head, frowning. This was an argument they always had when one of them was sent out. As soon as there was time, and space, and  _ strength,  _ they would run away. With or without the other. 

 

“Pond, I'm not leaving you here alone.” Jack furrowed his brows, checking his ammo. 

 

“I'm not alone, there's fifteen of us.” The Scottish woman managed to sound somehow smug. “If I just lay low for awhile, He should leave me alone.”  

 

Jack sighed and dropped it, laying his hands on her shoulders. “Just don't antagonize him while I'm gone.” His eyes flitted over the dark bruise around her throat, his jaw ticking. The woman had tried to give extra food to one of the younger Members of the Harem the other day, and the Master had choked her until she fell unconscious.

 

“What's the fun in that, though?” Amy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated obeying their Master, hated twisting to His will. She loved pissing Him off, though, making Him angry. It was funny. Until He started beating her.

 

“Amy…” Jack squeezed her shoulders. “Please, I don't want to come back to you in the Hole. Or dead.”

 

Amy was quiet for a moment, instantly sober. That had happened a few months ago, a death. Jack had left for a mission, only to come back to find his boyfriend a bloody mess. The Master didn't like the Members to fornicate with each other without His permission. “Alright. I'm sorry.” She reached up for his hands, squeezing them before releasing. “I'll stay out of his way.”

 

“That's all I ask.” Jack forced a smile, nodding and turning to leave. His jacket swooshed behind him as he strode out of the House to meet the rest of the team. 

 

~~~

 

Amy sat on a chaise on the second floor of the House, leaning against another Member, a woman in her upper twenties. Jane, she thought her name was. She didn't bother to remember anyone's name unless they'd been there for longer than a week, and this woman had just arrived three days ago. Sometimes, the Master only kept new Members for a week before killing them for entertainment. Sometimes He threw them into the Pit full of zombies in the middle of Town and made them try to fight their way out. Other times He pitted Members against each other in the Ring and forced them to fight to the death. It depended on His mood.

 

There were about ten Members in the Room with Amy, all sprawled out together. It was still early in the evening, but the Master was busy in His Lair with a young girl He had been trying to break in for a week. She was younger than Amy, with jet black hair and bright green eyes. Amy only knew that because she had been tasked with teaching her the rules. The girl had cried for two days, shivering naked in the Hole and refusing food. She had just managed to get the girl to eat something, after the Master threatened to throw her in the Pit unarmed. Amy's not sure which fate would have been better. The girl's screams still echoed through the House, the evidence of her resistance. 

 

Jane busied herself with stroking Amy's hair, untangling the matted mess. She often braided the women’s hair, trying to distract them all from the girl's struggles. She told stories of Before, of when she was a journalist. She told made up stories too, and even though most of the Members of the Harem were adults, they enjoyed hearing them. Sometimes they would add in their own little details, to make the story more interesting. Amy didn't, she just liked to listen. But the others….

 

Jane was telling a story from Before, tonight. About a time when over a million people marched together for one cause. Jane said there was a president once, in what used to be the United States of America, that thought women were a lesser species. She said he thought being with the same gender was disgusting. She said he hated anyone who wasn’t white. She said he tried to take away rights and tried to build a wall. She said he tried to suppress his people, make them like him.

 

Amy couldn’t help but think maybe they didn't have it so bad, there in the Town. At least the Master thought all genders to be equal. At least the Wall He built was to keep the undead out. At least everyone had a place to sleep, even the Slaves. Only those that proved to be useless were cast out or thrown in the Pit or Ring. 

 

Amy closed her eyes as Jane talked, leaning into her touch. She was tired, and her throat hurt still from the other day. She was cold, too, the wind was seeping through the edges of the windows in the Room. The weather was getting colder, and she hoped they would at least be allowed blankets. 

 

The screaming from the Lair stopped abruptly, and Amy allowed herself a moment of sadness. The Master had gotten tired of the new girl, and had most likely snapped her neck. He did that sometimes, too.

 

~~~

 

It took Jack and the Team three hours to get to the column of black smoke. They found a couple of vehicles in a smashed and burning wreckage, and the carnage of fifty or more undead. Some were still burning, others just smouldering. At closer inspection, most of the zombies had holes in their heads. One even still had a hunting knife imbedded in the eye, and Jack yanked it out and put it in his pants pocket. Black tire marks led into the shoulder of the road and past the burning mess, and Jack figured someone had driven away in a hurry after the explosion. 

 

He ordered them to search the area, just in case. Maybe something or someone had been left behind that would prove to be useful to the Master. He stayed on the road, his gun in his hands just in case. With this many cadavers, it wasn't rare for some un-live ones to be shuffling around nearby, somehow having escaped the massacre. 

 

“Harkness! I found a girl!” One of the men yelled out, pulling a blonde by the wrist back onto the road. “She was wrapped around a tree.”

 

Jack studied the girl, his muscles tense. He hated finding young ones, the Master liked the young ones the best. He enjoyed breaking them. This girl was a teenager, maybe. Straight blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her body limp as she was dragged. Her clothes were mostly intact, but she was covered in gore and dirt. There was a cut on her head, and any clean-ish skin looked black and blue. It looked as though she had been thrown or had fallen from high up. “Is she a Breather?” They couldn't be too careful. Sometimes an undead would lie still, dormant and limp, before attacking. It was rare, but it happened. 

 

The man checked, pulling the girl's arm up to listen for a breath. “Yeah, she's breathing. Got a pulse, too.” The man's eyes raked over the girl, lingering at the exposed, gritty skin of her throat. Jack remembered, this one like to choke his Lovers. 

  
Jack nodded, feeling sick. “Tie her up and prepare her for transport back to Town.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse, rape/noncon/dubcon

Ashildr pulled the bus to the side of the road once the column of smoke behind them was barely visible, turning the rumbling engine off. The whole group scrambled out into the fresh air, the Doctor climbing onto the roof immediately. “Where are they? They're gone!” his voice carried a bit, making most of the others jump at the sudden declaration.

“What do you mean, they're gone?” Martha frowned, looking up towards the roof where Rose and Jenny had been before they took off. Reagan strained her neck to try and see too, her little lips pulled in a frown.

“All's that's up here is Rose's knife and a shoe, Jenny's shoe!” The man was panicking, clutching said shoe to his chest. His accemt was thinck in his grief. “I told you-”

“They should have held on,” Ashildr shrugged, her face pale. She really had hoped the girls had held on, she had thought she had given them enough time before she peeled out of the Disaster Zone. 

“You should have let me get them! You should have waited, just a minute!” The Doctor was roaring, his eyes shiny and face red. His hands were clenched in fists around the objects he held. The blade of the knife cut into his skin, a line of red welling up in the split.

“Oi look, it's not her fault!” Clara stepped in front of her companion, scowling deeply with her arms crossed. She pulled one arm away from her person to point at Rex, who was leaning against the side of the bus with Esther in his arms. “He's the one that made her go!” The man had literally held his gun to Ashildr’s head and demanded she drive, now or else!

“It wasn't safe, we had to go!” He tried to defend himself, staying where he was. Esther stayed quiet, her skin shiny and paler than normal. Her face was strained, though she tried to hide it. 

“We could have waited for Jenny and Rose! They'd have waited for you!” Gwen spoke up, disgusted with the man. Her nose was wrinkled and her lips turned down in a fierce glower, beyond angry. “We don't leave our people behind!”

“We have to go back.” Martha stepped towards the way they had come from, watching the smoke as it billowed from the fire they had caused. “We can't just leave them!” Reagan clutched at the doc's hand, her bottom lip protruding and trembling as alligator tears started rolling down her cheeks. Rose was nice to her, and took care of her, she needed her.

“I agree, we have to go get them.” The Doctor climbed down off the bus, tucking the knife into his pants pocket and the shoe into his jacket pocket. 

Ashildr turned to Clara, her face grim. “We can't just leave them be.” She felt really bad for having left them behind, accident or no. She had been about to open the bus doors and yell for the girls to get in, when she felt the cold press of the barrel of Rex’s gun against her temple.

Clara lifted her chin and breathed through her nose deeply, laying her hand against the side of the shorter woman's neck. She nodded, and glanced at the others, pulling Ashildr close to try and soothe her anxiety and guilt. They would help get them back. Hopefully they would get there in time, before They found them. 

If They found them first, it was going to be very difficult to get them back.

~~~

It was morning by the time Jack led his Team back through the Gate and into Town. In addition to the girl and knife, they had found a young woman, a metal bat, and a pipe wrench. The two new people were carried to the Clinic, and the items were put into Inventory. Jack separated from his Team and went to the House, handing his weapons to the Guard that stood by the door. The Master stood waiting, an expectant smile on His face.

“Did you find anything?” The Master stood regally, His hands clasped behind His back. His head was held high, and His chest was puffed out like a proud peacock. 

“Yes, Master.” Jack nodded once, dropping to his knees to kneel before the Master. “We found a metal bat, a hunting knife, an pipe wrench and two young women, Master. The items are in Inventory and the women are in the Clinc.” He kept his gaze turned towards the floor and his hands on his thighs in a submissive gesture. 

“Good.” The Master drew the word out, his voice laced with a sickening glee. “I broke my new Toy, I'm in need of another.” Jack could here the leer on His face, and it made him nauseous. 

“Yes, Master.” Jack responded when nothing else was said, and he had to concentrate to not flinch when greasy fingers were threaded into his hair. His eyes watered when his head was yanked back, his neck straining as he was forced to look straight up to the ceiling. Jack clenched his teeth, swallowing bile when the Master's face was suddenly in his own. “I- I will play with you until the women are deemed healthy enough to bring into the House.” The words were forced, and Jack faked a seductive smile. He knew how to play the Master's games, he knew how to sate Him while the new Toys were checked over for Infection.

“Good,” the Master sneered again, leaning over and shoving his tongue between Jack's lips. He enjoyed dominating all those under him, making them cry and scream. Unless they just sobbed the whole time like his other Toy, the Toy he had broken. That just got annoying. “If you're extra good, Jackie-boy, I'll let you cum.” His voice was husky as he bit down on Jack's earlobe, and it sent shivers down his back.

Jack barely held back his tears, revolted at himself for reacting to the Master at all. 

~~~

Amy was given a thin, white, cotton shift to wear. It settled just under her arse, barely enough cover at all, but it was something. There were two new girls to teach in the Clinic, and apparently the Master approved her methods. Or, maybe, she was being given a chance to prove herself more useful than a whore, after having failed the last potential Member. She had new welts on her back from that, and a few on the back of her legs. A couple on her arse, too. The Master had beaten her with His belt, one of His favourite ways to punish His Harem. Twenty lashes, given to her in the Den as entertainment for the Guard. 

The ginger knocked on the side of the doorjamb, looking inside the Clinic. Paula, the only person in the whole Town that didn't have to obey the Master, was sitting next to a blonde girl laid out on a table. Paula was older, maybe in her fifties, and was a doctor Before. She had grey hair and soft blue eyes, and she was kind to those who needed her healing touch. “Well, come in girl.” Paula waved at Amy, pressing her fingertips to the inside of the girl's wrist to check her pulse. “How are your injuries?”

“They’re fine.” She waved the inquiry away. I've been sent to teach the new girls,” Amy said unnecessarily, stepping inside. “Have they woken yet?” Both girls were blonde, and both covered in various cuts and bruises. The younger looking one had a missing shoe, and the other one had her arm wrapped and bound to her chest. They'd already been stripped bare and cleaned, most likely the work of a few Slaves. It's just as well, the Master didn't like the Members of His Harem getting too dirty unless he was the one doing the dirtying. 

“No, not yet. This one hit her head, so she might not. We'll see.” Paula pointed to the blonde with a missing shoe, her face impassive. “Sit down, we'll have to wait.” The older woman waved Amy to the side and got up, checking on the other blonde. 

Amy nodded and sat on her heels on the floor in the familiar kneel of a submissive, her hands on her thighs, making sure she wasn't in the path of anyone going in or out. She would wait here until one of them woke, or until Her Master said otherwise. She was in too much pain to disobey again, and too scared for her life to anger Him anymore than he already was.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up and Amy explains some of the Society of the Town

The Doctor, Clara, Ashildr, and Gwen searched the woods as carefully as they can the morning after they discovered the girls missing. Martha stayed in the bus with Reagan, trying to keep the child distracted. Rex and Esther stayed in the bus too, Esther feeling ill and Rex feeling annoyed and bothered. They search in the trees, amongst the corpses that still smoulder just the tiniest bit. They go as far as walking half the length they had driven, in the forest on either side of the street.

 

When nothing was found except footprints, the four outside gathered at the back of the bus in a loose huddle. Ashildr stood tense, her gaze far away in a memory. Clara gripped her shoulder, then moved her hand down to squeeze her fingers. When the shorter woman spoke, her voice wavered. “There's a really good possibility that the girls were found,” She swallowed down the lump in her throat and clung to Clara's hand like a lifeline. “by some really bad people.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gwen shifted her weight, her jaw clenched and brow furrowed in worry. She crossed her arms again, her whole body tense and ready to spring into any action necessary.

 

“There's a Town a few miles away. We'd only just found the bus or we'd have been much farther away from here.” Ashildr took a deep breath and looked at the two people in front of her, steeling her nerves. “It's controlled by a man named Harold Saxon who calls Himself the Master. He… collects people. He has a Harem, that lives in His House. Men and women who are made to please Him in any way He wishes. Whether they're willing or not.” Her voice cracked, and she looked away to the ground.

 

Clara licked her lips and took over, repeating what Ashildr had told her months ago. “He doesn't just make them part of his harem.” Somehow, the way Clara says it makes it seem a bit less important than when Ashildr says it. “He makes them basic slaves, some of them are made to be lovers to his personal guard. Some are runners or hunters, providing for the entire community. He throws those who disobey them into a pit in the ground full of corpses, or he makes them fight each other to the death.” She glanced at the other woman beside her a moment. “If any of the members of his harem are incompetent, he throws them into the small basement of the house he lives in, feeds them barely scraps. Beats them. R-” she stopped, worked her jaw for a moment, then forced the word past her lips. “Rapes them.”

 

Ashildr went completely pale by the time Clara finished, her knees weak and eyes shiny with emotion. She leaned against the taller brunette and buried her face in her shoulder, covering her face with her free hand. “I barely escaped, four months ago.” She managed to somehow keep her voice steady this time. “I only did because of two of the other Members. They helped me get away.”

 

~~~

 

Amy was still sat on her heels by lunchtime, when the older blonde finally began to stir. She slowly stood, allowing the feeling to get back to her legs and feet. She swallowed her nerves and inched forward, licking her chapped lips. “Hey, you're in the Clinic. You were very hurt when They found you.” She kept her voice low and words slow, so as to not startle the girl. 

 

The girl blinked her eyes open, squinting and moving her arm to attempt to shield her face from the sunlight that streamed directly into her light brown eyes. “Wha- wha’s goin’ on…” She stuttered, her voice raspy and slurred. The one arm that wasn't bound to her chest was restrained against the leg of the table she laid on, in preparation for her attempted escape. “Where’m I? Where’s- where's Reagan?!” She tried to sit up.

 

“Whoa, calm down!” Amy pressed against the blonde's shoulder gently, urging her to stay down. “I told you, you're in the Clinic. The Guard found you injured in the woods and brought you here. Paula says you've a broken arm.” The redhead spoke as calm as she could, frowning deeply. Someone was gonna miss her, if she mentioned a name. “Who's Reagan?”

 

“'S a kid I look after, she's just… Just a kid.” The blonde thumped her head back, closing her eyes. “Why’m I tied to a table? Can't I get up?” She opened her eyes and looked into Amy's brown ones, tears threatening. “Was there anyone with me?”

 

Amy shuffled in place, glancing over her shoulder at the teenager still unconscious behind her. She decided to be honest and turned back to the blonde, nodding. “She's still out, though. My name's Amy. Amy Pond.”

 

The blonde worked her throat for a moment before she spoke again. “Rose Tyler.” She didn't say Jenny's name. 

 

Amy smiled, trying for friendly, despite the circumstances. “Pleased to meet you, Rose Tyler.” Rose didn't smile back, instead a tear rolled down her temple and into her hair. “Aw, come on, it's not that bad here. We're taken care of, as long as we obey the Master.” There still wasn't much of a response, so Amy continued on. “The Master is in charge here, in the Town. He's top dog, see. Then there's Paula, who's the doctor here and takes care of us when we need it. Then the Classes. The top Class is the Guard. They're like the Master's army, and personal protectors. And then there's the Harem. We're well taken care of, and no one touches us except the Master. No one's allowed. Not unless He gives permission. The next Class down is Hunters and Runners. They provide the Town with what it needs: food, fresh water, medicine, clothes.

 

“The Lovers are below them, they're like the Harem but for the Hunters, Runners and the Guard. And then there's the Slaves. They do all the dirty work, like cooking and cleaning and stuff. And they're the ones that take care of the Corpses.” The ginger rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, explaining the Society within the Town. Rose listened and cried quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Amy screwed her lips to the side and thought for a minute, giving the blonde some time to absorb all the information. “Listen, the only thing you need to know is to always do as the Master says, alright? Things go… badly… if he's disobeyed.” 

 

Rose was still quiet after that, chewing on her lip. Then; “How badly?” 

 

Amy squirmed a bit, then made sure the blonde was watching before turning around and crossing her arms. She gripped the hem of the shift she wore and lifted, revealing the still-fresh welts on her backside. She flinched as the movement pulled at the injured skin, and again when Rose let out a horrified gasp. “We get punished.”

 

~~~

 

Jack sat on the floor in the Room in the submissive kneel, only with his knees spread a bit. His arse was sore in  _ that _ way, and his muscles still trembled from his time with the Master. But the Master had told him to stay in this spot until Amy came back from the Clinic, or until He said otherwise. It had been three hours already, and his heels were going numb. He kept his head down, staring at the grooves in the hardwood floor like it held all the secrets of this post apocalyptic world they all now lived in. 

 

Jane, or Janet, sat in a chaise nearby, braiding the hair of one of the younger girls. She, like everyone else currently in the Room, avoided looking at Jack directly, in case the Master came in to check on them. Sometimes, if he caught them staring at the kneeling Members, he beat them. Sometimes he just threw them into the Hole. On really bad days, he threw them into the Pit. But that was rare.

 

When Amy did finally return, she had a new blonde in tow. She held firmly to her hand, steering the new girl to the sofa that sat against the far wall. “This is Rose. She's still hurt, but the Master has permitted her to stay with us anyway.” 

 

Jack still kept his head down, but looked up with his eyes. The girl with the broken arm, so the other one must still be unconscious. He looked back to the floor as a familiar set of footsteps reached the doorway. A member of the Guard leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms. Jack glanced over to see that it was the arrogant but nice one, with dark skin and dark eyes. Wasn't his name Mickey something?

 

“The Master says to eat in your Room tonight.” It's all he says, eyeing Rose in  _ that _ way that some of the Guard do, like the man who found the younger girl. Like he wanted to own her. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Lacey, the Head of the Harem, the woman that looked after all the Members, nodded her head at the Guard as she stood to greet Rose. Mickey nodded and left, most likely heading to inform the Slaves that cooked their meals that theirdinner was to be served in the Room.

 

Once he noticed the Guard is gone, Jack stood up and went to Amy, having noticed the welts. “Pond, what did you do? I thought I said to-”

 

“It was because of the last… The girl he killed yesterday.” Amy shrugged, going for nonchalance and landing in pained acceptance. “I get one more chance with Rose and the other girl.” She was quiet, trying to hide her fear.

  
Jack just nodded, his face grim. He turned to Rose then, and turned up the corner of his lips. “Hello. Jack Harkness, at your service.”


	6. 6

Reagan sat on the ground under a tree a few feet away from Martha, the nice doctor, playing with some blades of grass. She wiggled her toes as she shredded the blades in her hands, staining her fingertips green. The grownups were talking about Rose and Jenny, and about the bad people in the bad Town. She actually understood most of what they said, but she didn't want to so she tuned them out. She didn't want to think about her new friend getting hurt. 

 

She sniffed her nose really hard, trying to keep the snot in. All the crying she had done had made her nose run, and she didn't have anything except her shirt to wipe it clean, and Rose had told her that wiping her nose on her shirt was not a healthy thing to do. Rose said to use tissue if she had it, and if not then a cloth that's  _ for _ snot. A handkerchief, she'd called it. Auntie Jade didn't have any handkerchiefs or tissues, and neither had her mum. They'd used their shirts, which was why Reagan used her shirt, but Rose said that using her shirt when there were other things to use was dirty and unnecessary.

 

“He won't let them go so easily.” The lady with the short shotgun was talking, her hands on her hips as she stood in the road. The other lady that was shorter stood near her. “Especially if they're added to his harem.” 

 

Reagan didn't know what a harem was, but she gathered from what she had heard that it was a bad thing. She sniffed in again, and Martha turned to her with a cloth in her hand. “Don't sniff it in, darling, you'll get a cough.” She put the hanky to her nose. “Blow.”

 

Reagan blew out her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. She blinked up at Martha when she was done, and the nice doctor smiled at her before getting up, mumbling something about putting the hanky with the wash. 

 

The mean man that made them loose Rose and Jenny was sitting nearby, with the nice lady that was quiet. The nice quiet lady was asleep, leaning against a tree. Sleep sounded nice, but Reagan was too worried to relax that much. So she dropped the shredded blades of grass in her fingers and plucked more from the ground, watching the adults continue to talk. She wished she was bigger, so she could help get Rose and Jenny back. 

 

~~~

 

Rose sat curled up on the sofa, her knees pulled against her chest and her arms locked around them. They'd taken her clothes, her shoes. She avoided looking around too much, because no one else was wearing clothes either. Most of the others in this Room avoided her, except for Amy and Jack. They sat with her, and were kind and were teaching her more about this place. They had taken her on a tour around the Town, and they had let her visit the Clinic to see Jenny. She was worried, the girl hadn't yet stirred even a little. Paula assured her she was just sleeping off the injuries she had sustained, but Rose wasn't quite sure. Paula rebandaged her arm and checked the various cuts she had, making sure they were keeping clean. She applied a balm to her bruises, and then sent her on her way. So Rose followed Amy around, apparently having been given permission to do so until she learned things for herself. Amy was a bit tense at times, and overly enthusiastic other times, like she was trying to forget something terrifying. But every time Rose questioned her, the redhead waved her off and forced a laugh, changing the subject. 

 

Now, Amy sat next to Rose on the sofa, and Jack sat on the floor in front of them on his heels. He was demonstrating how the Master liked them to wait for Him when they were summoned, if they got to His Lair before Him. Rose made sure to memorise the position, just in case. Amy tried to say she'd be left alone, but Jack was honest and told her that the Master liked to break in his new Toys as soon as possible. Rose almost started sobbing at that, but she held it down. Crying wasn't going to help her, and she needed to save her energy for any opportunities of escape.

 

One of the other women wandered over and planted herself on the arm of the sofa with a kind smile. “Hello.” Her voice was soft, and her eyes kind, even though there were dark bruises scattered across her skin. “My name's Janet, but you can call me Jan.”

 

Rose sniffed and looked up at her, licking her dry lips. “Rose.” She didn't want to talk to anyone else really, she only spoke to Amy and Jack because they wouldn't leave her alone.

 

“Will you let me brush your hair?” Jan gestured to Rose's tangled tresses with a hand, picking up a soft brush from the table next to the sofa. Rose didn't mean to flinch away, but she really didn't know anyone here, and she shrank away from Jan with wide eyes. Jan stood quickly and held her hands out, palms forwards, in a nonthreatening gesture. “Sorry, I don't have to. I just want to help.” She put the brush back on the table.

 

“It's alright, Jan. We'll take care of her.” Amy smiled, tilting her head and laying a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder.

 

“She's jumpy is all. Like you were,” Jack added, looking up from the floor. Jan blushed a deep crimson and nodded, back away to sit with the youngest Member nearby. Jack smiled at the girls on the sofa, adjusting himself so he sat with his legs folded like a pretzel. 

 

“Oh shut up!” Amy grinned, shaking her head. “Everyone who isn't a lesbian likes you.” Jack just grinned. Amy turned to Rose, her smile softening to one of apology. “But your hair does need brushed. I can help, or Jack, or you can do it yourself.”

 

Rose's jaw twitched, and she took a shakey breath. “W-” she cleared her throat. “Will you, Amy?” She looked off to the side, moving her head towards the redhead but not letting her eyes rest on her form.

 

“Yeah.” Amy smiled a bit wider and nodded, taking the brush Jack handed her. When Rose turned her head to give access to her hair, Amy started from the bottom to detangle the mess.

 

~~~

 

While it was still light out, the Doctor had Ashildr draw out a map of this town she had been in. He laid out a large sheet of paper on the ground and they sat around it as she drew a large squiggly circle to indicate a wall. She explained each building as she drew the outline. “That's the Clinic. New people are brought there first, to be checked over for Infection.” She pointed to a small square by the gate she had drawn. She drew a rectangle across from the Clinic. “That's Inventory. Anything that could be useful that They find is put there.” she drew another rectangle, followed by a few more. “Those are where some of the Guard lives. And there's where the Lovers live, usually.” She drew a few more squares. She drew out some lines to indicate roads and such, then added more buildings. “This is where most everyone eats, unless the Master says different. This is where the Pit is, and that's where the Ring is.” She pointed out each, then drew a square with a shaky hand. “This is the House. Where the Master lives with His Harem and His personal Guard.”

 

Gwen leaned forward and traced her finger down a line. “Are any of the Guard posted on the parameter?”

 

“Usually here, here, and here.” Ashildr pointed out the spots. “There's platforms they stand on, allowing them to see over the wall. There's only one blind spot, and only once a month unless the Master is in a mood.” She took a deep breath and tapped her finger on a spot, where the wall was a bit jagged. “He throws a few people into the Pit every first Thursday.”

  
A scream ripped through the tension, high pitched and terrified. The four that were huddled around the sketched map jumped up and spun, looking for the source. It was Reagan, running as fast as she could towards them with her hands outstretched. A moaning, groaning, undead Esther rambled after her, jaws snapping. Clara cursed and pulled Reagan behind her, shoving her at the nearest adult while she whipped out her shotgun. Rex was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been awhile, and I apologize. Stuff happened. but, I'm not abandoning this, I promise! I've spent way too much time planning it out to just leave it. Hopefully I'll start updating more, I guess we'll see...

Amy brushed Rose's hair until it was soft, and then she braided it loosely. She tried to ignore the feel of the other woman's hair in her fingers, and she tried to keep a certain distance away. When she was finished, she tapped the blonde's shoulder and handed the brush to Jack. She would have reached over to put the brush on the table, but she was wary about being  _ that _ close to Rose. 

 

Mickey was at the door again, leaning against the jamb like he liked to, looking in. Amy frowned at him, and the others went quiet to hear what he had to say. “Paula says for you to come and check in, and to bring the new girl and Jack.” He looked right at Amy, his nose in the air. 

 

Amy nodded and stood, holding her hand out to help Rose up. Jack stood by himself, and they went into the hall. Mickey handed the girls cotton shifts to wear, and Jack was handed a pair of loose pants. Then, with Rose in the middle and Jack and Amy flanking her either side, they walked to the Clinic in silence. Paula greeted them at the door.

 

“The girl woke up. She's a little woozy, and very frightened.” Paula stepped to the side to let the trio in. 

 

Rose was immediately by the girl's side, her fingers stroking matted blonde hair, and Amy ignored the pang she felt in her chest at the site. “Jenny, ‘s alright, it's me, it's Rose.” 

 

Amy turned away to give them a moment, and nudged Jack to do the same. She ignored the pointed look Jack was giving her, choosing instead to stare at the wall they faced. So of course he spoke up. “You like Rose.”

 

“Shut up.” She scowled, glancing at him. “I just think she's cute. That's all.”

 

Jack snorted and staggered sideways when Amy shoved him. “Whatever.”

 

Amy scoffed, crossing her arms. “You're such a child.”

 

“Now now, there's no need to fight.” The voice of the Master cut into the conversation, and Jack and Amy dropped to the kneeling position as fast as they could, their heads down. Rose followed a bit slower, her cheeks burning red. “Hmm, Amelia, you've taught the new Toy well.” Amy kept her head down, trying to quell the tingle that spread over her flesh at the praise. She licked her lips and sat as still as possible, trying to keep her muscles relaxed. She heard a whimper behind her, and squeezed her eyes shut as the Master stepped around Jack to see who it was. “Your name is Rose, isn't it?”

 

There was an audible gulp, and then the answer, slightly muffled. “Y-yes sir.” Rose's voice wavered, and Amy fought the urge to spin around and protect the girl. 

 

“Your friend will be well taken care of. Come with me, let's see what I have to work with.” The sneer was obvious in the Master's tone, and Amy watched as Rose was led away by her good hand.

 

~~~

 

One minute, Gwen Cooper was looking over the hand drawn map with a calm rage boiling in her blood. The next, she was pulling the thin frame of the child behind her when she was shoved into her arms, pulling out her gun. It was all over before it began, however, when undead-Esther stopped suddenly. She turned around, and then half her head fell to the ground with a wet thud. Rex stood on the other side, his face void of emotion and his machete dripping with blood and brain. The man stood stock still for a moment, and then his face twisted in devastation and grief, and he dropped to his knees as his machete clattered to the ground. The only sounds then were the cries of Reagan from behind Gwen, the breeze moving through the trees, and the heaving breaths of the man on the ground. He was taking great big, quick breaths, staring at the pavement beneath him. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Martha knelt beside him, trying to ignore the body of their friend that lay headless just feet away. “I need you to focus on my breathing and try to copy me, okay?” She laid her hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles to try and sooth him.

 

Rex pushed her away roughly, jolting to his feet. He staggered to the side, his skin losing colour fast. He fell to his knees again, and promptly threw up everything in his stomach. There was an “ew gross!” from the little girl, the most anyone standing here had heard from her since Rose had found her. They all stepped away from the man as a collective group as his sick splattered the ground. Martha backed away and led the child off to the side, probably to check her over. Gwen stalked to where their supplies were and pulled out a rag, throwing it at the man along with a half-filled water bottle. Then she stuffed her gun back in its holster and went back to the map, running her finger along the perimeter drawn out. 

 

“I think we’ll be able to sneak up this way, here. We’re going to have to stay quiet, that means no guns unless it’s an absolute emergency,” Gwen looked around at the group, ignoring their slightly shocked faces. 

 

“Can we take a minute to breathe?” Martha crossed her arms, frowning deeply at the Welsh woman. 

 

“Why? I doubt Rose and Jenny are getting to rest, why should we? If you all want them back unharmed, we’re going to have to work quickly.”

 

With that, everyone sans Rex and Reagan turned back to the map to come up with some sort of plan.

 

~~~

 

Rose stumbled into the room she shared with all the others later that night, aching, marked, and in tears. She curled up in a corner, her knees to her chest and her back to the wall, hugging her knees close as she stared over the sleeping bodies of the other members of the Harem. How could they be sleeping? Knowing what the Master did, knowing that he could come in here at any time to take one of them.

 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her foot, and she blinked over to see Amy sitting there with a look of understanding laced with anger in her green eyes. Jack sat on her other side with the same look, and Rose promptly threw herself at them with a quiet sob, letting herself be held by them. 

 

Once she calmed down, she lay in between them on her side. “Where’s Jenny?” The young girl wasn’t in the room with them, which Rose hoped was a good thing. If she wasn’t in here, then maybe she was safe from the Master.

 

“I’m not sure,” Amy spoke, softly, her fingers drawing gentle patterns on Rose’s arm from behind. 

 

“She was still in the Clinic when we left earlier,” Jack added, carding his own fingers through blonde hair as the girl tucked her head under his chin.

 

Rose nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to snuggle up closer to the both of them. “Will I be able to see her tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Amy mumbled now, falling asleep now with her face pressed into Rose’s back, her arm over Rose and clutching at Jack.

  
“Sleep for now, we’ll talk about it in the morning.” Jack moved his arm over the girls, holding them both close, wanting to protect them both from this mad world they now lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
